


Cold Hands and Broken Bones

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya Makoto learns the hard way to not place his cold hands on a childish giant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands and Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Am I kicked out of the fandom yet for all these dumb oneshots?

“Atsushi, remind me again why we decided to spend our small vacation in one of the coldest parts of Japan.” Tatsuya said, watching his boyfriend shiver, “There were warmer places...like our houses back in Akita.”

“I wanna spend time with Miya-chin and my mama and papa said it was okay.” The giant replied, “Let’s get going Muro-chin, before I get colder.”

\------------------------------

Atsushi and Tatsuya sat  on the couch of Makoto’s house quietly, waiting for the boy to actually show up. “Maybe we should have made sure he’d be here before showing up.”

“Then it couldn’t be a surprise.” Atsushi whined, “That wouldn’t be any fun.”

“You could have called his parents.” Tatsuya said, “That way we wouldn’t be sitting alone in his house so long. It was lucky enough as it is that his parents were on their way out when we showed up.”

“How is that lucky, Muro-chin?” The purple haired boy asked.

“If they hadn’t been here we’d be waiting in the cold.” The black haired boy replied with a sigh, “We’re lucky we can wait in a warm room like this.”

Before the giant could say anything they heard the door opening and  Tatsuya sighed, “Looks like Makoto’s here.”

“Miya-chin!” Atsushi called, “Miya-chin, come here!”

“What the hell are you guys doing here and how did you get in?” Makoto asked, walking into the living room at the giant’s request.

“Atsushi wanted to see you and insisted we come on our mini-vacation here.” Tatsuya replied, “Your parents let us in as they left, which is nice, better than standing around in the cold.”

“Is that so?” Makoto asked with a grin, walking to his boyfriends and placing a very much cold hand on Tatsuya’s bare arm.

“Makoto, stop that!” He hissed, pulling his arm away, “Your hands are freezing from outside.”

“Really?” Makoto asked with a chuckle, placing his hands on either side of his face, “I didn’t notice.”

“Makoto this isn’t funny.” Tatsuya said, removing Makoto’s hands from his face, “I just warmed up, don’t make me cold again.”

“Come on Tatsuya, I’m just having some fun.” Makoto replied, grabbing Tatsuya’s arms in his hands, “See? Just having some fun.”

“Makoto!” Tatsuya pulled his arms free, jumping up, “Stop touching me until your hands warm up!”

“Fine, fine, I won’t touch you.” makoto said, walking around the couch and standing in front of the giant, “Atsushi on the other hand…”

“What does Miya-chin mean by that?” Atsushi asked, only for Makoto to place a hand on Atsushi’s skin. “Stop that!” He whined, pushing his boyfriend away, “It’s too cold!”   
Makoto fell back quite a ways, seeing as the giant didn’t think to use only part of his strength, trying to break his fall on only one arm. That didn’t go as well as it could, seeing as there was a loud, unpleasant noise when the arm did indeed make contact with the ground, “Fuck!”

“Makoto, are you okay?” Tatsuya asked, walking over and kneeling next to his boyfriend, “Atsushi, I think you pushed him too hard!”

“You think?” Makoto snapped, “I think I broke my arm.”

“That’s not good.” Tatsuya mumbled.

“I hurt Miya-chin?” Atsushi asked, “I didn’t wanna hurt him, lemme kiss it better.”

“Don't kiss it better,” Makoto hissed, “Just take me to the hospital.” 

\--------------------------

“I can’t believe this is happening…” Tatsuya mumbled, putting his face in his hands, “I can’t believe you broke our boyfriend’s arm.”

“I already said it was an accident.” The giant whined, “Miya-chin already said he wasn’t gonna tell anyone.”

“That doesn’t change the fact you don’t know your own strength.” Tatsuya replied, “Look, no more pushing people, period!”

“But what if they push me first?”

“Just...push them back with a quarter of your strength.” Tatsuya sighed, “Do not use your full strength unless you’re being attacked by a homicidal maniac.”

“Fine.” Atsushi whined, “You’re no fun, Muro-chin.”

“There you guys are.” Makoto said, walking into the waiting room, “Let’s get the hell out of here, I hate hospitals.” 

“Wow, that’s kind of ironic coming from the guy who puts other players in the hospital.” Tatsuya said, “Almost makes me want to laugh.”

“Asshole.”

“Hey, I said it almost makes me want to laugh, it doesn’t mean I’m going to,” The other boy replied, “I mean, you did break your arm…”

“Whatever…” Makoto mumbled, “Let’s just get the hell out of here.”


End file.
